


重定路星 Reacquire Guide Star

by marokintana



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, M/M, 一次他们没有, 五次他们上床, 伪重庆话文学, 炮友变情人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marokintana/pseuds/marokintana
Summary: 潮汐之中。光年之外。万有引力。向你而来。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 炮友太贴心太像谈恋爱干脆谈起了恋爱文学。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏日夜晚的成都好虚幻，洋流贴着背脊，每一步都踏在热梦上，直到宾馆柔软的大床承接他们；床太软了，像积雨云。

一切开始于翟潇闻的一句无心怂恿。

吉他手做什么也无心，这次也不例外。他反跨在椅子上，笑法是一贯的甜，但舞台妆太浓，轮廓就显凌厉，不免撕开平素人畜无害的表象露出点肉食系的内里来，他说，就试试，怎么了。 

你试试就知道。

放在大背景下也不是多出格，成年人你情我愿的事，音乐撩拨灵也撩拨肉，音乐节上从不缺荷尔蒙泛滥的红男绿女。

姚琛抿抿嘴，小声嘟哝了句我尽量。这反应放在平时会很正常，平时的姚琛把肌肉线条通通藏进宽大而柔软的卫衣里，搁在人群里认不出来的那种普通，谁也不会想到他玩摇滚。但他此时在后台，工字背心破洞裤缀着配饰丁玲桄榔响，下眼线勾得极深，再拿这张脸说这话就很违和了。

夏之光拍了他们俩一人一下。

走走走，下台再说。

音乐节临时搭建的舞台很简陋，踩上去有嘎吱嘎吱的声儿，灯光还暗着，周震南和翟潇闻拨了几下弦试音，姚琛从话筒架上拿下话筒。

灯光亮起。

对于姚琛来讲，现场演出像是飙车过隧道，两头是暗中间是亮到晃眼的光，视界无限坍缩，时间感坤拉得又薄又紧，心跳一下下撞在肋骨上，合着鼓点，合着欢呼。欢呼山动，在喊安可。安可曲是他们最早一首歌，歌词的锋锐还带着青涩，像边缘毛躁的玻璃，从发哑的咽喉里往外扯，呼啦啦全是血，痛感也是热烈的快感，在视网膜上烧灼出一个又一个的光斑。

他满眼星辰看什么都动人，舞台下一张张汗水浸润的年轻脸庞，靓丽蓬勃面目模糊，视线扫回却像绽了线的毛衣勾住树枝，使了劲儿也拉扯不开，黑发遮掩露半张脸，无垠宇宙里的黑洞，如果视线是光，光在陷落。

引力让他晕眩，高音喊到最后一声。他把麦对着身后的夏之光一抛，在队友小声惊呼中两步跳下舞台，步伐坚定向前，手和欢呼的浪潮触碰他，他分开他们像分开红海，红海尽头的青年侧着半个身子离去不及，带着疑问偏头看他。

姚琛伸长手臂，揽了人就往下亲。

搁平常姚老师绝对干不出这事儿，平常的姚老师在十秒后回魂，老脸一红要往后撤，对面的小哥已经勾住他脖子，加深了这个吻。亲不死就往死里亲，缺氧让他头昏脑涨，像雨水连绵洗刷过的七月山城，缱绻潮热让人睡不醒。

他们错开，小哥随手抹了把亲得满下巴都是的桑葚色口红，问他，你住哪点儿。

住哪点儿暂时无关紧要，好像谁能撑到走回去，夏之光的骚包红色SUV在暗夜的停车场里好认得很，姚琛边把人推上车前盖边心里冲队友小声道句对不起，对方已经自觉主动把仔裤往下蹬，又来捞他的颈，低头索一个吻。

一个崎岖的吻，牙齿撞到牙齿，像在山城骑车，上坡太累下坡太急，直逼到最后一口空气挤出肺里才到底。城市和做爱类同，不协和反而显得火辣，吻带着那点子焦躁往下顺延，像山雨大剌剌冲刷老楼房毛躁的水泥墙，玻璃哗啦啦作响。他掌住两个人的核心，热意渗进掌纹，脉动像江潮，兜头打得他昏昏沉沉，直到他的共犯粗鲁地打断他，身位翻转，男生的手抵着他的胯骨压在车头，然后跪下来。

他被包围，闷热得要断呼吸，沿柱身滑动的触感已很要命，不轻不重的吮吸简直是过电，一路麻到手指，十指抖颤着扒拉对方的凌乱锡纸烫，拔拉出头发下半张潮红的脸，脸颊随着动作一凹一凹，拉薄箍紧的嘴唇细纹里还嵌着口脂的红，但最煽情的仍然是一双眼睛，他在百千人中直直望见的那双眼睛。眼窝蛮深，黑色眼线沿着眼尾的弧度一路下撇，又厌世又可怜，哪边都让人想狠狠欺负他。

暑气从毛孔灌进血脉，他今夜太反常，身体里的焦躁像是属于另一人，做出的事情从未做过也从未想过去做，他拇指卡在男生喉结上，四指温柔地摩挲他后颈细碎的发，送胯的动作却不留余地。男生呛了一下，剪得短短的指甲沿着破洞裤的缝隙掐进肉里，腔口却依然热而柔软，畅通无阻地接纳暴行。那姿态里隐含的驯从和疼痛同样上头，临界剧烈得可置换成痛感，视网膜斑斑驳驳仿佛仍站在舞台聚光灯下，他赶忙去推人的肩还是晚了一步，白液星星点点溅在男生发上脸上。男生怔了片刻抬手去抹，姚琛伸手帮他，拇指落在眼角，压过的地方晕开红，顺手抹花了他的眼线，斑斑驳驳，色彩鲜明妖冶。

他们在咫尺的距离里对视，姚琛觉得好像有什么掐住了他的心脏，着魔一样凑近去亲男生的眼睑，把他拉进又一个急切的吻。

吻结束的时候他们双双躺在车前盖上，手下沾满汗的皮肤挣动，柔腻得像案板上的鱼，磋磨反复，鱼鳞剥离，簌簌下落成星星点点的遗迹，类同他们头顶的星空，文明边缘的星群清晰闪烁。男生高潮的时候很安静，仰着头一动不动，任姚琛侧身贴着他，皮肤湿黏相贴，远处节庆的喧闹听着极远，像亿万光年之外。静谧如温水，总把时间扯得无端的长，他快要睡过去，听到男生低低说了声：“猎户座。”

姚琛就转头去看星空，问啥子，哪点儿。男生抬手指给他看，就并排那三颗星噻，猎户座的腰带。

男生突然又讲，我还不知道你的名字。

过会子叫床都不晓得叫啷个嘛。我是张颜齐。

.....姚琛。

咬岑。念了一遍的是家乡口音的版本，张颜齐坐起来，伸手给他。姚琛疑惑地把手搭上去，男生收紧了手掌，上下颠了颠。交换过体液的人像礼貌的商务伙伴一样握手，场景太过倒错他愣得回不过神，视线相交，两人突然同时笑了出来，又笑倒作一团。

“走不走？” 

“走走走。”

街道行人路灯游车往视界外淡去，只有夜在脚下沿伸，错一肩地走，手和手擦过，他低头瞄一眼又瞄一眼，抓包他的人就来拖他的手，笑得揶揄，“要牵就光明正大地牵嘛。”

夏日夜晚的成都好虚幻，洋流贴着背脊，每一步都踏在热梦上，直到宾馆柔软的大床承接他们。床太软了，像积雨云，拉长的时间里他们变得同样湿漉漉，皮肤上有电荷噼啪噼啪跳跃。

咬岑咬岑咬岑。男生果然守约，一遍一遍絮絮叨叨地喊，鼻音柔软字与字黏连。你快点嘛，他催，真快了又立时从脖颈到脚尖绷得紧紧的，小腹到腿根都颤个不住，转头把脸埋进姚琛撑着的小臂，小声嘟哝遭不住了要不得。姚琛安抚地摸他，撸猫一样从柔软的腹部一直摸到肋骨，硬把他的脸掰回来捊开刘海，张颜齐眼睛好红，姚琛看到就想亲晕他，小口咬在他猫咪一样天然翘起的嘴角。 

他人也像猫，撸顺了毛就从耳朵到尾巴尖儿地整个舒展开，任他一下一下地弄，用喉咙后面发出低低的咕噜，脚踝在他的大腿上磨蹭。张颜齐还是一到临界就不作声，姚琛环着他的背把他捞起来，从喉结亲到下颌，摸着他后腰慢慢地顶，直到男生猛地绷紧，相贴的小腹一阵阵收缩，仰着头拼命眨眼睛，又湿润又茫然。他从外到里都在抖，姚琛差点给他弄过去，白火烧过视界缓了好几秒，看到他这幅样子才是真的不好了，一下压着人肩膀推到床上大开大合往里撞，射出来的时候只觉得爽得头发尖儿都在冒烟，倒在人身上大口大口喘气。缓过劲儿来才注意到床伴眼角的泪痕，知道大约是生理性的还是悬着心问了句没事吧，男生摆摆头，主动偏过脸来索吻。

洗澡又折腾了快一个小时，两人再躺到床上的时候都是三点过了。第二天姚琛倒是照旧地八点醒来，男生还在呼呼大睡，整个人蒙头蜷在被子里。姚琛下床穿衣，动作很轻地带上了门。

清晨的成都街头热意还在蛰伏，晨光清爽，舒软的风绵绵地吹，过两条街就到居民区，姚琛溜达了一圈，买到了新出炉的锅盔，油纸包着，一个热腾腾握在左手里，右手里还提着四个塑料袋。深知队友的生活习性，姚琛就只给夏之光去了条微信，等他走回宾馆，就见到对方坐在大堂沙发上跟他打招呼，从头到脚连头发丝儿都精神抖擞，欢呼一声接过了食粮，边吃边囫囵不清讲他刚从健身房出来饿死了，又说翟潇闻凌晨才回来，估计得一直睡到午饭点儿不用给他留。说是这么说，还是替室友拿了一个。周震南也一人住一间，姚琛给他挂在了门把手上，才回了自己屋。

张颜齐还在睡。这次终于从被子里露出了小半张脸，微卷的额发散乱地披在眼前。姚琛给他把昨晚随手扔在地上的衣服叠了，裤袋里的手机插上电源充电，又坐回床头看了眼。他们四个说好十一点退房，吃个午饭就出发，正好天黑前到重庆，不用开夜路。姚琛想了想，反正还有段时间，够他去边上文殊院转一圈，把早餐给人搁床头柜上，这回背着相机出去了。 

再回来，姚琛就察觉到不对了。把人从被子里挖出来摸了摸额头，不顾对方不满的零碎鼻音把他推醒，“张颜齐？张颜齐？你还好不咯？”

男生迷蒙地眨了眨眼，拧了拧眉，嗓音沙哑：“.....嗓子好痛。” 

咽喉发炎，还有点低烧。 

起来喝点水。”姚琛圈着人肩把他带起来，水杯放进他手里。“.....你也回重庆哇？啷个回去？火车？”

“.....明天2点半的。”张颜齐不舒服地吞咽了下，捂住喉咙。姚琛一脸担忧地看着他。

“你这样啷个各人回去嗦。我们今天走，要么，你跟我们一起走哇？”

“要不——”得字还没说完，张颜齐抬头对上了姚琛关切的眼神，他眨眨眼，突然改了主意，“.....要得要得。谢了哈。”

姚琛拍了拍他的肩，轻声说了句少说话，走到一边跟夏之光发语音说明情况去了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 张颜齐一边咳嗽一边笑，想着这个人的温柔像是一床厚被子，刚好介于‘盖着很安心’和‘有点重’之间。和他上床的时候倒是没大看出来。

坐在驾驶位上的夏之光忽闪着他那双内双的大眼睛。

“你就是昨晚那个——”翟潇闻伸手拦他，慢了半拍没拦住，小孩已经一溜儿说完了：

“——私奔对象。”

姚琛往他头上拍了下，没腾出句反驳，缩在姚琛的运动外套里的张颜齐已经点点头，“对头，就是我，你好。”

“你好你好。”副驾的翟潇闻转过来，眼睛一眯营业微笑，开始流畅地介绍，我是队里的吉他手翟潇闻，也是姚琛的学弟，这边是鼓手，我室友夏之光，还有——

“周震南。”贝斯手从手机上抬起头来，面无表情冲他挥了挥手。“谢谢你昨天来看我们演出。”

张颜齐缓缓眨了眨眼，“其实我是来给个哥们扎起，刚好在隔壁——不过祝贺你们演出成功，确实棒，霸道得很。”

昨天主舞台之外还搭了个给饶舌歌手们自娱自乐的小舞台，张颜齐的哥们是个有名厂牌的rapper，张颜齐自己也是个rapper，周震南哦了一声，那人我认得，两人又礼礼貌貌地对了下彼此的交友圈子，张颜齐突然猛地一阵咳嗽，姚琛拍着他的背，手上翻出一盒刚刚买药顺便买的喉糖，有效终止了车上众人余下的八卦企图。 

引擎嗡嗡发动，第一站便是去旁边青旅取张颜齐的行李。张颜齐只带了个背包，床位上的东西被他随手地往背包里塞，塞完往肩上一甩，被姚琛拦了拦接过。走廊上撞见熟人，张颜齐和人碰了碰拳哑着声音打了个招呼，对方指指喉咙开玩笑，“咋？昨晚上嗓子搞坏咯？楞个不经操哦？”

被男生笑着撞了下肩：“滚。”“娃儿你哪儿切喃？”“家切！”“不明天跟我们一道走迈？”“不咯，回头见！”“那你跟啥人一道走嘛。”

“朋友。”

“嚯，你还有朋友我们认不到嗦？啥子朋友啊？”

张颜齐转头看姚琛一眼。

“就朋友嘛。” 

为了照顾病号，四个人被迫在成都吃了顿粤菜，病号还被督促着吃了药。再上车，这回就上了高速，准备往重庆开了。

长途沉闷，周震南一上车就拿出手机打起游戏，坐在副驾的翟潇闻跟夏之光有一句没一句地聊天。

张颜齐实在不舒服，不时捂着嘴咳嗽，睡也只能浅眠，不大安稳，朦朦胧胧能听见周震南游戏到情急处的小声赌咒，还有翟潇闻用绵绵软软的嗓音讲：“咋样？是不是特别乖？”以及咋咋呼呼回复的夏之光：“昨天那个滑板小哥？你这侵犯隐私了吧？啥人啊你翟潇闻？”

他挪动着脖子想换个姿势，不妨一只手轻按在他头侧，让他落在自己肩膀上。

张颜齐就想，姚琛这人做人也太温柔了点。 

不多时，他迷迷迷瞪瞪睡过去了。再醒，却是被夏之光晃醒的。

“起来吃药了？”

见他睁开眼睛，男生低头在膝盖上一塑料袋药盒里翻翻找找，“哪种啊？”

换到驾驶座的姚琛往后视镜看，无奈地远程指挥，“绿色盒子那个。还有体温记得量下。头上降温贴也可以换一张了。”

夏之光把水杯和药片递到他手里，又拿出体温计，手足无措地举着。

“甩下清零。”姚琛提醒道，张颜齐已经把药吞下，伸手：“我自己来。”他含住体温计，正好和后视镜里姚琛的目光碰在一处，只一瞬，姚琛又移开目光看向路。

旁边翟潇闻也悠悠转醒，带点起床气吐槽道：“夏铁刚你怎么这么笨。”又转向姚琛：“刚跟你说我跟他换位置，你不要。” 

开到下一个休息站，位置还是换了过来。姚琛听到他咳嗽转过来问：“还好吗？”又小声提醒句：“含颗喉糖会好一点。”张颜齐脸埋在领子里，糖块咬得咔嚓咔嚓响，姚琛开会儿车又瞄他一眼，眉头皱起，目光像有实质一样。张颜齐一边咳嗽一边笑，想着这个人的温柔像是一床厚被子，刚好介于‘盖着很安心’和‘有点重’之间。和他上床的时候倒是没大看出来。

“夏之光。”张颜齐突然开口。“嗯？”和室友一起加入开黑大业的男生闻言从后座冒出个头。“怎么？”

“早上开车的时候开雨刷了吗？”

“啊？”男生一脸疑惑。“为什么要开雨刷？” 

“没什么。”张颜齐转头，姚琛果然红了耳朵，低着头，但是嘴角抿起，在笑。张颜齐去碰他的肩，“那姚同学，你开不开嘛？”姚琛要他不要闹，眼睛还弯着，张颜齐想他果然是笑起来好看，轮廓更软，像拍蓬松了的羽毛被，轻轻盈盈的，带点阳光晒开的皂香。

他缩回自己的座位里，又把领口拉高，感觉获得了些说不清道不明的满足。 

回程五小时出头，说长不长，到重庆也已是傍晚。问了地址，车直接开到他家门前。张颜齐推车门出去，姚琛也下了车，在场景滑向莫名正式的道别之前，张颜齐拿出自己的手机晃了晃。

“加个微信嘛。”他带着点鼻音讲。“车钱打给你。” 

姚琛连忙摆手。“不用不用。毕竟是怪我——”他低了下头，后半截话没讲出来。

“那微信还是要加一下的嘛。”

姚琛愣了下。“啊？啊，好。”凭着反射掏出手机，翻到二维码。张颜齐扫完又把手机塞进裤袋，冲他挥挥手，“再见。”

“嗯，再见。”

夏之光又接替了驾驶位，剩下三个人并排挤进后座。大概是姚琛的表情露出了些茫然，翟潇闻歪歪头，问他怎么了。

“没什么......他给了我微信？”

“哦嚯？”翟潇闻挑挑眉。“那看来他对你昨天的表现挺满意的？”

“.....啥子意思嘛。”

男生手撑着脸，露出一个眉眼浮动的甜笑来，

“意思是下一次有望啊，学长。” 

下一次。这个说法对姚琛来说有点奇妙。约会，理所当然会有下一次。单纯肉体关系，也能论及下一次，论及维护和维系吗？翟潇闻一脸孺子不可教冲他挥挥手，哎呀多来几次你就熟练了，你就把对方当做朋友相处就行。会上床的那种。他停下在手机键盘上飞掠回信息的拇指，抬起头来又多补充了一句。记得前几次多营造营造气氛，搞浪漫点儿。

浪漫。姚琛扁了扁嘴。他的前任不是指责他不够浪漫罗罗唣唣，就是说他太过浪漫脑子活在云里。他想了想，想起最近有个想去的画展，试探性地发去邀约，对方爽快地答应，问他哪阵儿。

时间定在周六，两人在美术馆门口碰头。上次见面的时候，两人都为了演出带妆，还尽往朋克里穿，这回姚琛黑色仔裤白色短袖衬衫，张颜齐穿了工装裤和一件黑色印logo的T，水洗得有些发灰，倒都是清清爽爽男大学生的样子。远远看到他人，张颜齐冲他挥手，几步穿过人群走到他面前。

“走迈？”

“走走走。”

买了票往展区走，张颜齐问他。 

“什么主题啊？”

姚琛翻开手里刚刚在门口拿的宣传册，“......极简主义。” 

张颜齐乖觉地眨眨眼睛。“你之前要看的不是楞个嗦？”

姚琛苦笑。“不是。之前那个好像几天前撤了。” 

既来之，则安之嘛，张颜齐讲，拉着他就去了1号展馆外排队。进了房间，白色半封闭墙面围出的小空间里，三面挂着三张画，内容都只是——一个纯黑的长方形。姚琛刚迈进去就愣了，旁边张颜齐轻声笑了起来，凑到他耳边讲。

“和你想的有点不一样哈？”

姚琛老老实实讲：“我真的看不太懂现代艺术。” 

就凑过去看墙上投影的简介，姚琛小声地边看边读，手指点着嘴唇：“......克莱门特格林博格的现代主义理论，关于油画表面的自我指向性，及其作为局限平面的内核......相较于简单否认意义，史黛拉的作品可被看作意义的移位......物体——所指的消解......自足的黑色油画在符号和意义间无限波动，成为其自身的无限代表，能指即所指即能指.....”

他无语地转头看张颜齐：“啥子意思嘛？”张颜齐捂着嘴笑弯了腰，笑完起身拍拍他。“就是画球的意思。”

“......哈？”

“假如说哈，我画了个球。”张颜齐在身前比了个圆。“那我画了个什么？”

“.....画了个球？”

“对头。”张颜齐冲他比了个拇指。“我要描绘的东西是个球，我用来表达的符号是个球，我画了个球来画球。符号和意义就同一咯，”男生将两个手掌合在一起，“不就是无限指向自身嘛。所以——意义消解，还画啥，画球。”他嘲讽地抖了抖嘴角。姚琛眯起眼睛，无意识地鼓起脸颊吹出一口气。

“.....这么简单啊？”

“对啊。要装相嘛，才说得楞个罗里吧嗦。”

“那其他两张黑色画又是什么意思哦？不是一个模样嘛？”

张颜齐耸耸肩。“那我就不知道了噻。” 

“.....可你刚刚还很懂的样子？”

“现编的啊，freestyle。” 

他们又凑近了去看第二幅的介绍，“......对于至上主义而言，客观世界本身的视觉现象是无意义的，有意义的是感受。”

“......你还有freestyle吗？”

“有啊。”张颜齐伸手去拿他手里的介绍册，黑白几何的背景图上是设计字体写下的三个短语：空间，光线，物体。“比如，随便挑个，那就光线吧。吸收所有的光，不反射，是黑。黑色是反叛。对于色彩的反叛，也是通行的意义。是色盲色弱也能看到的同一世界。”说到最后，他比了比自己的眼睛。姚琛敏锐地反应过来：“.....你的眼睛.....？”

“嗯，色弱。天生的。”

“啊，抱歉哈，那我还——”男生又露出了那种眉头微皱，简直有些小心翼翼的表情。 

“没事没事。”张颜齐摆手。“.....我也是第一次遇到这么对色弱友好的画展。”

两人又环视了一遍这个冷淡的展室，对视着双双笑出声来，被一边的工作人员瞪了一眼，才拖着胳膊匆匆跑进下个展厅。

“来，你的回合了。”张颜齐拿手肘推推他。“三个词挑一个。” 

两人站在下一个展厅正中的展品前——一个镜面做的半人高正方体。姚琛想了片刻，“物体。镜子的表面是物体的延展，也消除了物体的界限.....当你凝视它的时候，你就变成了它的一部分，如果你对它做一个鬼脸，它就变成了一个鬼脸的自拍——”

“那来对着自拍要不要嘛。”

“要得要得。” 

“....你这个表情好丑哦。”

“大哥就莫说二哥了嗦。”

两人走走停停一路玩过去，张颜齐正歪着头看一个倒过来的几何形设置，转头发现姚琛对着一个嵌在墙上的半球雕塑目不转睛。他好奇地踱过去，才发现切面的材质和侧面不同——侧面是深蓝天鹅绒，切面却是种奇妙的吸光材料，从正面望过去，仿佛望着一个圆形的虚空，感受不到任何物体的存在，有种使人移不开目光的非现实感。

“.....有意义的是感受。”张颜齐轻轻道。“.....黑洞。”

姚琛突然回过头来，笑得有些奇妙。张颜齐眨眨眼睛：“你也这么想？”姚琛不置可否，只是拉住张颜齐，把他推到雕塑侧前方，让他不要动，自己举起手机拍了一张。 

张颜齐凑过来要看他的手机。“爪子？”

姚琛摇了摇头，“像你。”徒留下一头问号的张颜齐，又往前走了。

逛到最后，还有一个特别展览在某个小场馆里，是一个叫做《镜屋》的空间设置。姚琛看了看宣传画册坚持要去，路却难找，七拐八拐才在角落里找到那个小展厅，进去有一个白色塑合板围起来的小屋，外面寥寥几个人在排队。轮到他们，工作人员嘱咐了一句每轮次两分钟，就开门让他们进去。 

门吱吱呀呀地关上，把他们投入无垠宇宙。

这里只能是宇宙。

黑暗之中，无限远远近近闪闪烁烁的星辰，上下左右将他们环绕，除此以外只有虚空，除此以外只有彼此。

星空漂流。

“两分钟。”姚琛轻声默念。时间的尺度好像既遥远又迫切。两分钟可以用来.....

张颜齐掰转了他的肩，凑上来吻他。光线微弱，青年的瞳孔是纯黑色，捕捉光的陷阱。

他同黑洞接吻，时间亦被吞噬。

下一刻回过神来，他们躺在宾馆柔软的大床上吻得昏天黑地。他恍惚觉得那个漆黑的空洞就扎根在胃底，引力撕扯所有，饥饿感在食道里抓挠，唇齿间夺来的氧气却越来越稀薄。他撤开一点，额头抵着额头喘气。

“.....洗澡？”

张颜齐先进的浴室，水流声汩汩漾开，姚琛仰躺在床上，感觉自己又漂流回成都露天三十度的夜风中。湿热攀附背脊侵入毛孔，内脏的空腔间水汽腾升，烫得眼底都一片朦胧。

太热了，哪怕冰凉的水蒙头浇下，不过是衬得灼热的仍旧灼热。他被淋得一个激灵，于片刻的清明中捕捉到了一丝恐惧。无声的夜空之中和无息的潮汐之下潜藏着最深重的恶，而人类最恶的是未知。他的手掌在冰冷的玻璃门上贴出印记，觉察到深渊向他开敞。

黑洞向他开敞。

男生的腿瘦而缺乏肌肉，直伶伶伸开，像绘画中导引视觉走向的辅线，终点是零星沾着胶状润滑的苍白大腿内侧和没进体内两个指节的手指。视线再度沿着手臂的辅线外逃，略过起伏的脖颈，停在灯光里线条洇开的五官。张颜齐眼尾下垂，没有表情看上去都有三分可怜，像一只迷路的狗，会奔向它第一个遇见的人类，纯然不知他藏在手中的是骨头还是棍棒。

他的手在发抖，他为什么会想到第二个选项？

“帮我一下？”张颜齐坦然冲他挥挥手。姚琛靠过去，把人困在手臂和床靠之间。他体内的胶质已经染上了人体的薄热，泥泞感缠绕指节，进出有水声。姚琛动作得很细致，张颜齐头靠着他侧颈，在他肩上落下芽苗一样细碎发痒的哼声，牙印和吻。咬岑咬岑咬岑，你快些嘛？呼气打在他耳廓，他晃晃头，“会痛的。”

“怕啥子痛嘛。”

洋流无息翻涌，他把它们压回胃底，只翻出一点打着旋儿的浮沫，指腹擦过腺体，话太多的人立时失去声响。进到三指的时候他整个人都是软的，侧着滑下去，静默地发着抖。姚琛俯身吻掉他眼角的泪水，拿舌尖勾画他抖颤的眼睑，恍惚觉得那比手上的动作更像一种入侵。被侵略者到了高潮的时候抬起上身来勾他的脖子，像是要蜷缩起来躲进他怀里，姚琛的手抖了抖，掐住他后颈，又烫到一样猛地撤手上移，去揉他后脑勺的发。

“你今天好磨人嗦。”稍后，张颜齐抱怨，带点笑带点喘。

太慢了，张颜齐想。像困在海雾里，困在网里，触而即散，难以腾挪，姚琛向上顶动的幅度克制收敛，男生眼尾发红，眉心却蹙着，目光波涛样晃动，像畏缩于一场不曾到来的风暴。 

张颜齐低头去吻他的侧颈，犬齿扎进皮肤。姚琛浸在温吞的感触里，猛地一抖，疼痛刺穿他如日光刺穿海，他仰起头，一声喘息又落回喉口。

张颜齐的吻已向上蔓延，温热的舌尖反复戳弄他喉结和颌底间那一小块凹陷，又去折磨他的耳廓。

“旋个啥子嘛。”张男生嗓音低低哑哑的，讲，倒是来弄痛我啊。

视界突然天旋地转。

他被压进床褥里，一口气捅进最深处。又被拦腰拉起，余下半句惊呼不及全然咽下，撞得零零散散一地。风暴迫紧他，飘飘浮空也是八方撕扯，被抛到浪尖后直直下坠，摔碎之前再为风扯高，他听见波涛撞碎在交验，哗哗作响，一下下撞在他胸腔内侧逼出肺叶里的氧气，他大口地喘，呼吸不及，姚琛的手掌在他小腹上往后带，以好像要留下印记的力道。他的手指弯曲陷进床单，被挖出来扣进另一只手，十指交缠。 

安抚的吻落在节节脊骨.....好温柔的风暴。

他在浪涛里抖颤不息，仍记得要同风暴索一个吻。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们只是偶尔共度时光，彼此像是彼此的梦中角色，梦醒后各人回到各人的生活中，像星光散失日间。

“.....再说一遍你们上次去了哪儿？”   
  
“海洋馆？”

“.....再上次呢？”

“走路？”

“.....走路。”

“我说实在想不出能去哪点儿，要不出去走走嘛，他说要得。我说我经常晚上一个人压马路，他说他也是。”

“.....所以你们去，走路。”

“嗯，穿城而过，走了两个小时。”

“你还带人去过艺术展和动物园。”

“.....你记得楞个清楚哦。”

翟潇闻揉了揉太阳穴，故作假笑，“我姑且问问，”他慢吞吞地讲，

“你们其实是在谈恋爱是吗？”

  
当然不是。姚琛想。

一场正经的恋爱除了约会上床外还有很多很多不成文条款。信息问候，倾听烦恼，充当依靠，和总的来说，把自己小心翼翼嵌进对方的日常和未来。

他和张颜齐并不共享日常。他晓得张颜齐听歌的品味，喜欢的书和后腰的敏感点，不晓得他的生活，家庭和友圈。 

他们只是偶尔共度时光，彼此像是彼此的梦中角色，梦醒后各人回到各人的生活中，像星光散失日间。

时有羞愧的是，他竟然觉得这样实在比恋爱轻松。谁也没想到姚琛居然会有赞同翟潇闻的一天，后者字典里没有恋爱两字，前者每段恋情谈得比谁都认真。  


他就这么半做玩笑地讲，翟潇闻却闭眼掐住眉心露出一个不胜其扰的表情，姚琛疑惑地问‘爪子’，旁边夏之光已经爆发出一阵惊天爆笑。

“他，他——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——————”

夏之光正要开口，被翟潇闻猛地伸手捂住嘴，男生咬牙切齿假笑：“什，么，也，没，有。”

一边周震南若有所思地看他一眼，倾过身来给他倒啤酒，顺便拍拍他的肩。

“喝。”

南哥言简意赅。

四人就又回到拼酒嬉闹里，可不就是重庆夜间路边摊上随处可见的男大学生们。饭是顿暂时散伙饭，十一小长假，夏之光和翟潇闻要各自回趟家,周震南要和家人出国玩，合租屋里就剩下他独一个。

姚琛也不知道自己为何突然意动，把邀约的地点定在家中。 

  
“还真是鲨鱼。”进了他房间门张颜齐就开始笑，走到墙边，拿手指去描画上面贴着的一群鲨鱼贴纸。“姚老师几岁了哦。”

十岁都嫌多，毕竟他们刚去过海底世界。男生的眼睛反射波光，泛出种虚幻的苍蓝，又被笑意染得亮晶晶，抬手指着头顶身侧游弋而过的鱼类。

“哦，魟鱼。好大。” 

“看，黑鳍鲨！顶鳍像不像皮卡丘的耳朵嘛。” 

又突然凑近了跟他讲，“和你分享个秘密哈。”水波映亮咫尺外他笑弯的眉眼，张颜齐有一瞬差点忘了眨眼，分享秘密就分享秘密，干哈子要牵手？

姚琛拖着他的手做贼一样七拐八拐，摸到一扇暗门攀上漆黑的楼阶。还真是做贼，门推开一条缝张望又张望，出门要猫着腰走，原来是员工通道，正可俯瞰方才见过的巨型水缸的缸顶。手贴上玻璃，俯视角能见到群群鱼类苍蓝色背脊，流畅划出道道弧线。   
  
“我以前常常一个人来。棒不棒？”  
  
也并不是在问他，男生俯身注视着游鱼，欢喜得很忘我。张颜齐在他的眼睛里找到了一种很熟悉的神气，与他望着一棵特别葱郁的树或是在美术馆里找见那组特别喜欢的照片是一个神情。清澈的，温柔的，至深至浅，漾漾潺潺的晴日海。

“.....漂亮得很。” 

波光晃啊晃，张颜齐伸手覆在男生手上，五指嵌进他指间。

张颜齐在那边回忆，姚琛在这边紧张。翟潇闻给的东西就扔在衣柜第一层，学弟临走前交给他的时候冲他眨眨眼笑得很甜，“想换换口味的话可以试试看？”走两步又想起来叮嘱，“安全词！记得设安全词。玩得开心！”

手足无措拿在手里的是一个黑丝绒布袋，姚琛还没想好啷个讲，张颜齐正好转头瞄到咦了一声，问了句“爪子哦？”伸手来拿，打开袋口，取出来是两个银色的夹子，一只手铐和一条黑色的蒙眼布。  
  
张颜齐长长地嚯了一声，姚老师已经腾地红了整头整脸。手忙脚乱要往回收，被人拦在手腕：“害羞个啥子，试试就试试嘛。”

他还真是一贯都很坦然。姚琛从浴室里出来，人已经脱了个精光躺靠在床上，黑布在脑后系了个蝴蝶结，闻声坐起来，朝向他。   
  
姚琛定在原地，突然意识到自己犯了个多大的错误。

五坪的小房间里拉着窗帘，光线昏暗朦胧，窗边的沙发上衣物散乱，沿墙的书柜上一溜摆着他的仓鼠玩偶，墙角靠着吉他，衣柜门上贴着乐队海报，床头的墙上贴着鲨鱼贴纸，影影绰绰像在游动。床上的床单被套是他喜欢的海一样的灰蓝，再往上——

他在自己每日呼吸与共的空间里制造了一个奇点，现实感开始扭曲。

张颜齐换了跪姿，手臂比在身前手腕碰了碰，讲，“帮帮忙嘛姚老师。”

“这个我各人搞不定嗦。”

他故意拖着尾音，嘴角挑起。姚琛连肺腑都要烧起来了，他居然还有余裕笑。   
  


手铐是不锈钢的，但内圈垫了绒，姚琛调整了下，问会不会太紧，说完自己都皱了皱眉，觉得嗓音古怪，简直像被卡住喉咙。张齐只是晃了晃手腕，答没事。捆缚的手亘在两人之间，接吻好曲折，匆匆略过往下，指节推入甬道不受半分阻力，哦，姚琛想起他说他出门前洗过澡。

“直接来啊。”男生凑过来讲，被他摁着肩推倒在灰蓝床单上，捅入的仍是手指，坤拉碾磨柔软的腔壁，直来直去好不过分。感触只是古怪，男生不自在地动着腿，尝试说服他，“莫弄了嗦，你直接来嘛。”姚琛不理，戳刺间重重顶上腺体，男生腰部猛地弹动了一下。来来去去却又只是轻轻擦过，快感像水底光，只在视界里一闪而过落不到实，喘气都喘不匀，缩在手铐里的双手无意识往下摸索，被一下扯开拉到头顶箍住，锁链碰撞出清脆的声音。

姚老师姚老师，他示弱地喊，你摸摸我嘛。没有回音。平常在床上满口不离‘你还好吗’‘这样可以吗’的人今天出奇地寡言。他蒙着布的眼前是不透光的黑，波涛无息汹涌，他在夜海中被淹没。就在他几乎习惯了浪涛脉打的节奏，胸口突然传来尖锐的疼痛，他疼得整个人一缩，听到了姚琛今晚上问出的第一句，你没事吧。他咬着牙只是摆头。

他像一条搁浅的鱼，苍白而湿淋淋，胸腹不住起伏，水洼中腾动。张颜齐整个人都蜷缩着发颤，胸口的不锈钢夹带着链条也一道在颤，姚琛看着他这幅样子喉口被烟气撩得说不出话来，倒还是习惯性想去安抚，手略过他汗湿的刘海，停在蒙眼的黑布上，却隔着布料，感受到他眼睑的抖。

是蝴蝶的翅膀脆弱得随时要破裂，才于洋面刮起风暴。 

触感突然撤离，抛他于一切无有的虚空。张颜齐下意识惶惑，轻轻喊了声，姚琛？ 

他突然被掰转过来，脸朝下摁进床铺里。手被绑着没法支撑自重，被狠狠贯穿的时候整个人往前倒去，又被捞着腰带回来。他在坠落失重，无处抓握，自上而下的角度进得太深，他坠海太深，黑暗里未知近乎可怖。太深了，张口也只吐出气泡，呼喊不会有回音。来回都被重重碾过核心，他本就在边缘，终于被一下撞过临界，触礁沉底，快感太急近乎疼痛。

太快了，他只来得及握拳捣住嘴，拦住半句不成腔的哭喊。

从姚琛的角度，只看得见他颤动的脊背和伏低的后脑勺，那姿态驯从得几乎让人心生恶意。他伸手去摸他的脸，拇指卡进他嘴角撑开，可他还是好安静，一点声音的碎片都不肯泄露。姚琛想，他似乎总是如此，有余裕的时候尽管信口开河，一旦触及内里立刻收敛所有。无光能逃逸黑洞。

他想要他出声。这个念头像野火一样一路蔓烧过神经。他把人拦胸拉起箍在身前，一下一下往里顶，拿手捻动他胸前的银链，取下来后胸口红肿得简直不能看。太过了，临界里一切被置换成白热的疼痛，男生整个下腹都在抽搐，腿都支不住，像条须臾要滑脱掌心的鱼。他想要他出声，哭或者喊，叫他停下，他们设了安全词的。

可他一直一直一言不发，直到他掐着他的腰射在他身体里。蓝火席卷视界，他的焦灼是疯燃的海底冰。

  
两人躺倒在床铺上，姚琛自己缓过劲来，才想起去解张颜齐的手铐和蒙眼布，对方通红的眼睛和脸上的泪痕冰水一样倒灌进他心肺，他好像从一场昏昏沉沉的高热里猛地苏醒，姚琛拨开他的刘海去捧他的脸，一遍遍说没事吧，对不起。

张颜齐活动了下手腕，然后张开手臂，用发哑滞涩的嗓音跟他说:“......抱。”

姚琛犹豫着，终于伸手松松环住他，男生的手交错搭在他后颈，又仰起头来索吻。今天的第二个吻，几乎只是嘴唇相触。姚琛要往后撤，被揽着脖子倒下去，侧躺的姿势，张颜齐加深了这个吻，鼻尖蹭过鼻尖。  
  
“还好么？我——”分开以后两人对视，姚琛锁着眉，一时不知从何道歉起。

“姚老师好像特别喜欢嘞个玩法哦，今天特别起劲。”

“对不起，下次不会——” 

张颜齐抬手拍了下他后脑勺打断他，顺势揉起他的头发。   
  
“我也不讨厌噻，偶尔玩玩也可以。”他的手还搁在姚琛后颈，顺着他颈根的短发。“但姚老师今天都不亲我。”他故意扁了扁嘴。  
  
姚琛慢慢凑过去，吻落在他仍发红的眼角，然后是鼻尖，脸颊，唇角。

暗室内静谧如沉水底，仰头能见到漫游至天花板的鱼群，影影绰绰往远处游去。   


我走不了路咯，姚老师要负责。

把坦坦荡荡撒娇的人抱去浴室，姚琛在衣柜里翻找，手在一件浅鹅黄衬衫上停了片刻，想起什么，转而拿出一件明亮的橙黄卫衣。张颜齐穿衣服的时候似乎顿了顿，没说什么。亮色好像衬得他脸部线条都比平日柔软，姚琛拿了毛巾给他擦头发。俯角下的下垂眼湿漉漉的。“像金毛。”姚琛笑出声，张颜齐冲他汪了一声。“你是我的主人，我是你的狗啊。” 

负责到底的姚老师把狗狗留在家里，出门买菜。回来菜扔进厨房人踏进卧室，窗帘一早拉开，午后的阳光慷慨撒了满屋。张颜齐窝在落地窗旁的地面上，怀里抱着他的吉他，正闭着眼在拨弦，听到脚步声回过头来。

“在弹什么？”

张颜齐摇摇头。“手上的歌，差个hook，还在想。”他顿了顿，抬手指了书柜一角立着的相框。 

“你也是五中的？”

那是张老照片，照片上的姚琛看上去只有十几岁，穿着校服笑容灿烂，左右手分别牵着父母，地点大约是学校门前。 

“.....对。” 

“那我们本来说不定那时就认识了嗦。”他嘴角不自觉浮出笑意，手指拨了下弦。之前这个想法划过脑海的时候，他在耳边听到了旋律，才征用了姚琛的吉他，坐下来，试图把灵感捉住。

也许是光线晃眼的缘故，姚琛抬手挡了下脸。

“......如果你那时认识我，你说不定不会想和我当朋友噻。”

他声音有些轻，转头又出了门。

“我去做饭。” 

晚饭是姚老师简单整出来的两菜一汤，不管张颜齐怎么再三要求，多少还心怀愧疚的姚琛拒绝了他帮忙洗碗的邀请，把他赶出厨房。收拾完的姚琛走回房间，又听到了那段旋律。

张颜齐还坐在窗口，橙粉色的夕照染过他半边脸。男生垂着眼，眉微微皱起。姚琛走过去坐到他身边。

“爪子？”

“.....不太对。”

“.....我试试哈？” 

他接过吉他按照记忆弹了一遍，动了一个和弦。“咋样，好点嗦？” 

“嗯。”

又折腾了几个来回，张颜齐突然一把把吉他塞他怀里，站起来从他书柜顶端随手抄了个本子和笔，又坐回窗边，把本子搁在腿上写写划划起来。姚琛往后靠在了窗上。秋日的夕光温暖地贴着他的皮肤，他突然安逸到发困，又好像无比清醒，闭了闭眼，信手拨起了弦。他刚刚仿佛在脑海里听到了一条旋律。

也不知过了多久，张颜齐拍了拍他的肩，塞给他一张撕下来的横线纸。潦草但风格漂亮的笔迹一行一行填满整页，可惜到处都是划去涂改的痕迹。最上的四句，大约也是hook的歌词，在段落里一再重复。 

穿过光年距离

改写潮汐

遵循万有引力

我奔向你 


End file.
